


Remembrance of Things Past

by Saoirse Mooney (achuislemochroi)



Series: Narniafic [44]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV Caspian X, Pining, Setting: Post-Dawn Treader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 11:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/pseuds/Saoirse%20Mooney
Summary: Memory is fickle, and eroded over time.





	Remembrance of Things Past

**Author's Note:**

> Filmverse. The title comes from an English rendering of the title of Proust’s novel _À la recherche du temps perdu_.

You can remember the oddest things. You remember how much it hurt when Ed returned to his own world, a place to which you couldn't follow, but you've forgotten the exact feeling of his skin beneath your fingers.

And the memories start to slip from you over time, no matter how much you try to hold on to them. After all, they’re the only part of Ed left to you.

You need them (you’ll always need _him_ ), but they continue to lose their sharpness all the same. And you find the Star, for all her many qualities, is no substitute.


End file.
